Survival
by NotoriousHero
Summary: Story of senior in highschool named Matt and the group of people hes with try and survive a zombie apocalypse. Some elements of story taken from Highschool Of the Dead


**Survival**

Chapter 1

"Therefore X is equal to 12." _Geez, another boring day. Life feels so meaningless being spent like this. Wake up, go to school, go home, go to sleep. It's so- _

"Matt?"

_Shit_. "Yes, Mrs. Johnson?" I reply.

"Why don't you stop staring out the window and come do an equation."

I stand up and cross the room to the board and do the equation with little effort.

"Perfect as always, take your seat." Mrs. Johnson says.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I sit down. School isn't hard, the teachers tell you what to do and you do it. Simple as that. The other reason I'm being stared at may be the simple fact that I'm handsome. Being tall, muscular, and having medium length black hair I have no trouble in the looks department. Even so, I'm more of an outcast in school. Only because I choose to be though. I don't have time to be socializing after what happened that night.

"Ok class is over, you still have time before school ends so talk among yourselves until then."

Immediately, the class erupts into a constant buzz of chatter. I stand, ask to use the bathroom and go on my way.

I sigh when I start relieving myself. _All I have to do is endure the rest of senior year and graduate._

I hear someone walk in, and stop behind me. _The fuck? There's plenty of other urinals open. _

I finish up and turn around to see the guy facing me with his head down. I think I've seen him before.

"Uh, hey aren't you Jimmy?" No answer. "What's wrong with you? You sick or somethi-"

_Oomf!_

He tackles me to the wall and that's when I get a good look at his face.

"Wh-What the fu-"

I push him off me and he lands on the ground.

"HELLPPPPP!"

_Huh? Was that a girl out in the hallway? _

I hear a groan and glance back at Jimmy. He's slowing standing back up. _Thump_! I give him swift kick to the head knocking him back to the ground. I turn on my heel and sprint out into the hall before stopping at what I see. _Holy shit._

"Ah! Someone please help me!"

I run across the hallway to a guy pressing a girl into the lockers. She's holding him at bay while he looks like he's trying to bite her. I grab the guys arms, and swing him away from the girl. I pull her up and drag her away from the guy .guy.

"Are you ok?" I say without looking at her. What is going on, he looks exactly like Jimmy. Both had that green tint to their faces.

"Yes, thank you so much….Matt."

She knows my name? I turn and recognize her from my class. Erin. Long straight black hair, brown eyes, and…. and… you know some big ones.

"Uh, yeah no problem. Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

Before she could answer, we hear a muffled sound coming from speakers mounted everywhere throughout the school. _Is the principal making an announcement? _

"Attention students and staff! Exit the school immediately! This is not a drill!"

While the principal is speaking I see 3 people running towards us.

"There is an epidemic happening around the world-"

"Hey! Hey you!" One of the people running towards us calls out.

"-some people have been infected and are attacking others –"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" _If this guy doesn't shut the fu-_

"Hey!"

"Will you shut the fuck up!?" I shout back.

But by then the principal has stopped talking and muffled sounds are coming out. Then we hear a scream and the speakers go silent.

The 3 people make it to us. 2 guys and a girl.

"Do you know what the fuck is going on?" The guy who was shouting says.

"No idea. All I know is I'm getting the hell out of here." I start walking.

"Hey wait-"

Then chaos ensues. Doors fly open and people fly out in panic. I dash to the elevator that's used for staff only and quickly press the close doors button. Right when they are about to close a hand comes through blocking them. They open and 5 people jump in. It's the same 4 I was with earlier and another girl. The doors close and were standing in silence.

_Ding. Ding._

_Fuck it._

"Ok, my name is Matt and I want to get the fuck out of here."

"I'm Robin and I wish to do the same."

"I'm Erin…"

"ImI'm Shaquanda." We all stare at her. "ImI'm just kidding the names Raya."

"I'm TJ, lets stick together alright."

Right when the last girl is about to introduce herself the doors open and a hand shoots though. It grabs the girl and pulls her out.

"_Help!"_

I grab her hand and pull but the guy has a good grip on her. Before I can stop him he bites her shoulder.

"Ahhhh that hurts!" She screams.

I quickly step behind them and grab the guy around his waist, squat down, then lift up and back. I smash him against the ground. I look back to see her crouched on the ground covering her shoulder.

"ARRGH!"

I turn and see another person running at full speed towards me. He's big and tall, taller than me. _Fuck_ _that._

"Come on lets go." I drag her back to the elevator. The doors close just when the big guy gets to us.

ImI'm breathing hard. _This is crazy. _

"Hey, are you alright?" Erin says.

The girl is sitting in the corner panting.

She then suddenly jumps up and tackles Erin.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" TJ yells.

TJ, Robin, and I pull the girl off of Erin and restrain her. Shes going ballistic, groaning, drool coming out of her mouth.

"You guys know what this is right?" Robin says. "They are zombies! _Shes_ a zombie!"

_A zombie? No way…._

"Don't be ridiculous!" TJ says back.

"We have to kill her now before she bites one of us!"

"Do you hear yourself! We are not murderers!"

"Matt, what do you think?" Robin asks.

"….We can't help her now…She's dangerous." I reply.

"See? It's the smartest thing to do!"

"You're fucking crazy! Matt do you really think its ok for us to KILL HER!?" TJ shouts

"I-

_Snap!_

One quick movement and the girl drops to the ground.

"Oh my god." Raya says.

We stand there horrified, looking at the girls broken neck.

_Ding!_

The doors open, we are at the top floor on the roof.

We are still standing in silence until Robin speaks up.

"It had to be done…." He walks out of the elevator stepping over the body.

_If this zombie thing really is happening, I know who I can count on._

"We need to see what's going on outside." I say and step out followed by the others. I walk behind Robin who's already looking out over the ledge.

"Were screwed." He says.

"Why is that?" I reply before taking a look out at the city.

I see New York City in chaos, multiple buildings on fire, cars turned over, and more importantly. Hordes of people eating flesh.


End file.
